halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vixel
}}Vixel, also known as Seirra-Sora IV, is a human colony in the Seirra-Sora system within the mid-colonies. It lies around 42 light years away from Earth and it stands as the largest planet within the system. The planet was used as a military powerhouse and industrial world as well. Unlike most colonies, Vixel was not invaded by the Covenant but was attacked by a Covenant Remnant group the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, led by Fin Krudom. History Colonization Vixel was founded by human on May 23, 2353. Originally colonized during humanity's first wave of extrasolar colonization in Sanus, Vixel was first colonized due to its rich deposits of topaz, rubies and other high luxury items that could be sold. Large titanium deposits were also located within the modern day Republic of Gonan. The moon of Vixel was nicknamed Starro and was also the site of a supply depot and drop off point, making the moon the largest area of trade on the planet. The planet was also turned into a military powerhouse due to location and mines and thus a large UNSC presence was established in the three biggest cities of San Andreas, Mekron and New Century. Insurrection While it's years of colonization, a formal Insurrection movement wasn't formed on the planet until 2500, when rebels attacked a small army outpost, Cedarhill Base, in the nation of Patch. As a response, the UNSC began countermeasures on the planet which resulted in a swift UNSC attack on a small rebel cell by original ORION Project members. The planet also suffered from a major bombing incident in 2522 on the Island Trio nations of Vale, Atlas and Vacuo. Though UNSC response was swift, major population centers were hit and several died as a response to the Insurgent attacks. Outcast Prison was also made during these times to hold the worst offenders of crimes against the UNSC and UEG. Luckily all attacks would cease with the begging of the Human-Covenant War in 2525. Human-Covenant War Though Vixel was never attacked by the Covenant during the war, it still supplied the UNSC with armament and vehicles during the efforts against the aliens. Such things included , , and . As such, the colony severed as a large UNSC power house during the war. Battle of San Andreas Main Article: Battle of San Andreas On June 18, 2558, the colony was attacked by the Covenant Remnant group The Fleet of Regretful Redemption. However, the fleet only targeted the city of San Andreas. UNSC response was strong but it still wasn't strong enough to halt the alien advance from entering the city. As a response, on June 22, the UNSC deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps with Shield Team to stop the Covenant. On June 27th, Outcast Prison was attacked by Covenant forces which resulted in the response of the UNSC who ultimately failed to stop the assault. The remnant group made advances through the city until the UNSC launched a counterattack to clear the outskirts of the city in Little Rock outpost. However, the outpost was attacked and destroyed by a large Covenant assault team. Through an uneasy truce with Sangheili rebels, the UNSC was able to retake Vixel High Command and San Andreas mining sector. However, a nuke went off which caused a large earthquake that decimated most of the city. Despite this, Roderick-A207 and the Alpha-Zulu Corps survived but were ordered off world due to the danger. A small band of spartans and the rebel leader, Uhze Nostrum, were able to find Fin Krudom and execute him and ended the invasion. Skirmish at Mekron City wo years after the Battle of San Andreas, New San Andreas had been built in its place. As the month of August began, an elite splitter group from the Regretful Redemption came and attacked New San Andreas. The battle was short lived and luckily, no civilian casualties. But in late August the same year, the group attacked Mekron City, the second mega city in the country Espoz. Alpha Team was deployed to Crimson Tide Base to deal with the threat. Pushing the Covenant back to a single LZ, Roderick showed no mercy and slaughtered them all. But just before he could, a single Sangheili cracked his visor and scared his face. Roderick then proceeded to shove a plasma grenade into the elite's chest breaking his chest plate but killing the elite in the process. After the Invasion Though the UNSC calmed victory over the month long campaign, the colony was still devastated. As a result, a large UNSC presence remained on the planet and caused a very opposed like state on the colony. As a result, hundreds of civilians began a political unrest and corruption throughout the colony. Eventually, Vixel native, Connor Stewart learned of the unrest and began his idea to capture the planet for the Coalition of the New Earth Government. In 2560's protestors emerged all throughout the planet to force the UNSC off the planet. As such, the movement was dubbed the "Free Rights and Will Movement" and included hundreds of thousands of civilians, military personnel and politicians. As a result, streets were flooded with mass amounts of protestors day in and day out. Sometimes though, the protest turned violent and some even attacked shops and people who supported the UNSC and UEG judgements. Major highways and water routes were being shut down due to protestors blocking the routes. Boycotts ensued, along with rallies against the government and military. The De-facto leader of the protest was Sir Malcolm Gates, a Vixel native, and knight of London, Earth. Gates used several things to his advantage, examples include, constant political unrest, the UNSC presence, police brutality and the crime waves happening throughout the planet. Gates used the failures of the government to earn a mass following and earned him a position in power and was considered the next leader of the planet by thousands. Soon, Gates was contacted by Connor Stewart and Patrick Irons of the Coalition and offered their services to assist in their takeover of the planet. Gates disagreed and continued his plan to retake Vixel for the people under his command. San Andreas Protest The San Andreas Protest was more or less a large riot that took place within the reconstructed city. While it originally began as a march towards city hall, it too turned into a riot with Gates demanding that the UNSC leave despite himself leading an army down San Andreas and killing UNSC soldiers and a few innocent civilians. As such, Gates was arrested and placed in Outcast Prison until Irons and Stewart broke him out three months later. Vixel Rebellion Main Article: Vixel Rebellion The Vixel Rebellion was a large scale rebel force late pitted the Coalition of the New Earth Government against the UNSC in a war for the planet. The rebellion began officially with the deaths of Zulu Team on February 19, 2565 by Connor Stewart and other Coalition troops. The Coalition formed a large following on the planet and several offensive fronts were created such as the Battle of Starro or Battle of Mariel. A massive front was led by Stewart in the Republic of Gonan with the conquering of the Behera Territory. The force of the Coalition troops were able to push through the territory and killed large amounts of UNSC and UEG personnel without a second thought. During the assault as well, the Coalition also deployed nuclear explosives which killed even more people such as Edward-B234 from Alpha Team. Another major front occurred with the Battle of Mariel where the entire continental was under assault from Matthew Cross and his armies. During the battle, the nation of Mombow was both captured and recaptured by both factions. Eventually, Colonel Sir Henry Chambers was able to force the Coalition out of the continent through the Siege of Chun Kin in it's capital of Kai Chun. The Coalition then launched a siege against the capital of Vixel, New Century. The siege lasted from September 2566 till January 2567, making it the longest campaign in Vixel's history. After the siege, missions began to find the leadership of the Coalition and snuff them out. While Admiral Doland was already captured in New Century, the next major target became Thomas Montesquieu in Chun Kin. The mission was a success by at the coast of Steven-A231 at the hands of Montesquieu himself. Luckily though, Montesquieu was able to be easily interrogated and the UNSC launched an assault against Connor Stewart's headquarters in Azod. In the Battle of Azod, the entire present UNSC forces stationed on the planet attacked the region. ODST teams led by Chambers were deployed as Spartans commanded by Roderick-A207 led other ground teams. Ultimately, the strike was a success despite a large casualty count from both sides including Stewart-A210. With an uneasy treaty, the Coalition was forced off of Vixel and the planet entered a phase of peace. Vixel Unity After the rebellion, UNSC presence decreased slightly and a festival began entitled the Vixel Unity Festival. The Festival celebrated the cultures of the planet and to display a sense of unity among the colony. The planet also worked for economic resurgence due to the rebellion cutting a large funding of the colony. Despite this however, the planet stands united under the . Topography For a young planet with an age of less than 2 billion years old compared to Earth's 4.6 billion year existence, Vixel is remarkably geologically stable. Vixel is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,430 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth. While it was originally inhospitable for human life, requiring some degree of terraforming before it could be colonized. Mostly a rugged and harsh wilderness filled with towering mountains, deserts and weather-beaten forests, Vixel's surface is pockmarked with meteor impact craters, some of these forming large seas. Economy The economy of Vixel relies heavily on metal and luxury items from mines and factories. The colony was known to construct textile, jewelry, armor and other clothing from some factories around the planet and retail stores. The colony was know to also have some farms scattered throughout the planet which housed a majority of the food for the planet. During the Human-Covenant War, the planet made enough UNSC hardware for several divisions and armies. Textiles were a large portion of the colony's income, mainly selling to other mid-colony worlds and even Earth itself both prior and after the Vixel Rebellion. The industry is also very competitive mainly between Vixel Textiles located in Mekron City and Stars Textiles Industries in Chun Kin. Despite this large competition, both make around 10% of the textiles in the UEG after the Human-Covenant War and around 5% prior to the war. The economy also resides on armor and military hardware construction, selling all assets to the UNSC for a stable profit. Due to the mass production, Vixel has become a second Reach, mainly begin used as a UNSC powerhouse and fortress among the stars. Government and Society Vixel Security Council Vixel was colonized by several different cultures ranging from British, Chinese, Hungarian, Japanese, French and South African citizens. Though the planet remained as one for a time, once the Insurrection hit the colony, nations formed in alliance to both UNSC and Insurrectionist. Though once the Human-Covennat War began, hostilities dropped and the nations of Vixel formed the Vixel Security Council. It was a unified force of the all the nations located in New Century which allowed for a unified planet. The council was made up of a series of representatives appointed by the people of the nations and their leaders to form the group. However, this democratic ideal did not apply to all nations as some remained in tribal territory (Southern Tribal Lands) or with a king or queen (Iroh and North Iroh). Despite this drift, the nations agreed to the democratic systems for the security council. The nations also supported the UNSC during the war efforts against the Covenant in both the actual war and the Battle of San Andreas. However, once the Vixel Rebellion was sparked, the security council deteriorated into nothingness due to in-fighting and those who supported the Coalition. However, once the rebellion was over, those nations were supported the Coalition were banned from rejoining the council and new UNSC representatives were appointed instead, leading to a bit more hostility. Defenses Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Vixel become the new UNSC powerhouse, sparking a large array of UNSC operations and departments to locate there. A semi-mobile array of twenty orbital defense platforms, equipped with heavy MAC guns also known as "big sticks," orbit around Vixel, some of which were in place as early as 2558. The "big sticks" were defended by multiple wings of single ships and tactical multi-role craft. In addition, there were also about 100 to 150 warships stationed in the Sierra-Sora system at any time. Vixel also had a network of 18 refit stations orbiting it. The ODPs were destroyed during the invasion of Vixel, or were disabled by ground troops by destroying their power source. Despite their huge numbers, the fleet of warships was destroyed by a massive combined Covenant fleet. * Total available military manpower: 385,421,100 * Total land assets: 58,430 * Total naval assets: 1,209 (T); 75 (X) * Total air assets: 11,050 * Serviceable airports: 1,246 * Defense budget: cR. 38,287,000,000 of 2562 Notable Residents * Benjamin-B300 - Spartan-III; Second in command of Alpha-Zulu Corps * Connor Stewart - UNSC and Coalition of the New Earth Government General * Malcom Gates - Revolutionary turned political martyr. Category:Planets Category:Vixel Category:BEN THE BESTverse